Umbrella
by SweetBitterButter
Summary: A one-shot about these two. Prussia a famous stud has fallen to their class President, England.


**Title:** Umbrella

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairings and Characters:** Prussia/England

**Summary:** A one-shot about these two. Prussia a famous stud has fallen to their class President, England.

**A/N: **I somehow find this pairing cute. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella<strong>

The thought of being a class male muse for third year in a row has actually lost its appeal on Prussia. He had always been branded as a "Awesome" and of course, he was flattered by it. However, Prussia was already tired with being appreciated only by his good looks. When he was elected as the class male muse again, he just gave the class a smile; a forced one actually.

England was unanimously voted as the class president - the one position that Prussia had honestly been yearning for. Well, being awesome. He always wanted to be the top and being President is the right place for him. England was utterly a smart guy. He had exemplified great leadership among the others. If it actually weren't for his stiff aura and his geeky image, England would surely pass as the school's hot stud, well. Prussia will always be the best nonetheless.

For a long time too, Prussia has been a crush of England. However, he wanted to suppress that feelings because of his real priority was his studies. Interestingly, he and Prussia have been constant seatmates since freshman year. Even in classrooms activities and laboratory experiments, they were always paired together. There have been many chances for England to get really close with Prussia; however, he remained eternally tongue-tied about his feelings for him.

Many activities and tasks had to be accomplished after the election of class officers. First was the classroom remodeling campaign of the whole high school department. The new batch of officers had to submit a scheme to their homeroom adviser regarding their plan for the class room. So many activities were lined up like the incoming intramurals, newspaper drive, outreach programs etc. The class officers really had to prove how dependable and organize they were.

Every Friday afternoon, after classes, they would meet to discuss their plans of action. And of course, England was there to preside every meeting. And being the class _Awesome_ muse, Prussia would usually get the least challenging task to accomplish. Like for the intramurals obviously he will be the basketball team's male muse. _Which draws a lot of chicas to cheer on their side. _And for the outreach program, she was again assigned by England to serve as Public Relations Officer since the real P.R.O wasn't around during that particular meeting. Simple as that.

Prussia started to get frustrated with his role as the class male muse. He knew he could do other things aside from the usual parading of his good looks and awesome to everyone. His grades have always been above average and his talent in sketching was remarkable too.

"That Mr. President is getting in to my nerves already. He seems deaf to my suggestions and would even give me silly assignments," he said crossly to Antonio, a close friend.

Antonio just laughed at him dryly. "He have a crush on you, _mi amigo! _that's why he doesn't want to burden you with complicated tasks. Its obvious! He likes you since first year."

"Kesese! Really funny! I don't believe you, the guy is like a stone, Man! And so arrogant too. He always ignores my _Awesome _ideas. He wouldn't even smile at me." he said belligerently.

"Oh I see! So you are waiting that he would smile at you? Haha! You like England too?"

Prussia just ignored that one last remark from his friend. But inwardly, he actually found England smart and responsible - a confirmed model student. If It weren't for his PMA-yer stance and tight bearings, then he would be one of the Awesome's friends.

And so, during the successive meetings, Prussia decided to participate less and less. He had also halted from speaking too much and voicing out his suggestions. If ever one of the officers would turn to him to ask his opinion on something, he would just say, "Alright, I'll just go to what the majority thinks." The other officers would look at each other. Sensing that Prussia wasn't contented with something, England butted in. "Would you like some other assignments to take, Prussia?"

"No, I'll just stick with my role as class' Awesome, ja?" Prussia uttered with his eye brows raised.

Since then, Prussia had become more of a follower instead of an officer. He simply took every task that was giving to him, without dissenting. Quite boring. He just concentrated more on his academics and his membership in the Art Club. Some of the officers however, didn't mind at all. After all, he was just a class muse, and for them, his role was the least challenging and least-brainy of all. Except for England. Prussia's sudden inactiveness and coldness during officer meetings worried him. Indeed, this guy cares a lot about him. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated all his efforst and ideas, but he just didn't know how.

It was raining hard one Friday afternoon and almost all the students were congested at the gate, waiting for the rain to stop so they could go home. Prussia was standing amidst that horde of students, holding his umbrella and waiting for a bus. He almost lost his grip of the umbrella when a hand suddenly patted his shoulder. "HOLY FUCK!" exclaimed Prussia when he turned around. To his surprise it was England.

"Uhmm.. Prussia… are you going home already?" England asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a busy, why?"

"Hmm, nothing… Actually, I want to say sorry if I have been a very bossy president…" Whoa whoa, did England just apologized?

The Briton just couldn't complete a sentence as he talked to Prussia. "And I know that somehow, I have disregarded your abilities as one of the class officers... I'm really sorry…"

Prussia was quite stunned with what he was hearing. _This is fucking strange. _He thought. He couldn't believe that England had actually approached him out of his own will. And apologizing…

"Nahh, don't think about it. It's just that… Keh, its getting tiresome, anyway. I wanted to concentrate more on my studies this time. I'm sorry too that I have been very inactive in our meetings lately." _It was boring personally. _

England nodded. He did not utter another word. Then the rain started to pour heavier this time. Prussia and England were a little soaked by the rain already. The umbrella was actually quite small for them. Both were scanning for a shed where they could stay but the whole school waiting shed was jam-packed already with students. The two had no choice but to get stuck with each other under that small umbrella.

England broke the silence. "I have to go.. Your white hair is completely soaked." he said softly and somehow look concerned.

"Yeah, no kidding but you can stay here. You'll get yourself wet and might catch a cold, that'd be un-awesome."

"A-Are you sure? Thanks." England stated. Prussia moved a little so the other would not get really soaked by the rain. This time, they were holding the umbrella's handle with their hands on each other. It was a very awkward moment. The bus that were passing by were all loaded so the two were standing there for almost 15 minutes.

Then Prussia chuckled. England was surprised but then he laughed.

"You do smile and laugh!" Prussia said jokingly.

"H-Huh…? Certainly! Especially when I see you." England paused. He almost bit his tongue when he said that impulsively.

Prussia was speechless but he threw him a crooked smile instead. England re-collected himself and was quiet for a few second. Then with mustered guts, he finally said what he had been wanting to say to him.

"Prussia… if you have time this Saturday, can I invite you out on a.. m…movie, I mean, if you have time?" he was breathing hardly. Evidently nervous.

But the rain started to pour even heavier this time that Prussia failed to hear England's confession.

"What? What did you say?" he was almost shouting. England became even more tensed. He couldn't look towards him. He breathed even deeper and finally got the courage to whisper it in his ears. Instead.

England tiptoed then spoke softly. "Would you go out on a date with me this S…Saturday?"

Prussia smile his sweetest. "Okay, that's be Awesome! Where do you want to go?"

England couldn't believe what he was hearing. A date with his one and only crush! He had finally said it. The rain had gradually stopped. Although it was drizzling already, they were still standing there under that umbrella…

And so they dated. They both had a great time. A few weeks after, Prussia became England's official suitor, its funny how the Briton did all the confessing but turns out that the albino is doing all the moves and courting. And weeks more had passed when he became England's certified boyfriend, at last.

While they were strolling around the campus hand in hand, England cracked something.

"You know, I have always loved the rain." he said brightly.

"Huh? How come?" Prussia giving him a puzzling look.

"Because it was during that one rainy day when I finally had the chance to talk to you and I have been wanting to do that since forever" he murmured.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. Under my umbrella, right?" He grin. "Since that day I always keep my umbrella inside my bag."

"For us to share?"

"Nah, to use it if some chic get stranded under the rain- AW!" England bonk his head with his fist, evidently mad.

"Bloody hoser."

"I kid!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the grumpy Mr. President. "I always bring the umbrella, hoping that someday… once it rained hard again, we would stand underneath it while kissing this time."

England's face turn red then bury his face on Prussia's chest. "Git…"

Gilbert chuckled.


End file.
